


The Bathroom Ghost

by Kittenixie



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, The bathroom ghost, idk what else to tag this as lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: "Did you know there's a ghost in the boys' bathroom? You knock twice and it takes you away."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ruining my purely undertale blog with end roll
> 
> have some guys being dudes

Chris was a mischievous kid.

A total delinquent, really. No teacher trusted him, and he ditched almost as much as Russell did. He'd be the one to pull a fire alarm to get out of class early, or clog up the toilets with toilet paper and then tell the teacher he found it like that.

Russell was pretty bad too, but really, he wasn't a bad kid. He didn't do much other than ditch and hang out with Chris. He didn't talk much either, especially with adults he didn't know. He was a weird kid, sure, but not quite a delinquent.

(Once, he brought his pet rabbit to school just to show Chris. He had a little smile when he did it, saying her name was Snowball. He wasn't a bad kid at all.)

He wasn't very expressive. Usually he kept a totally blank face. Chris had gotten used to it, and what's more, he learned the more subtle things. When he was happy, he'd have a little quirk up in the corners of his mouth. If he was angry or afraid, he'd avoid the gaze of whatever caused it. When he was sad, he'd just try to hide however he could, and though his expression didn't change, Chris could tell.

(One time, they were skipping class and Russell wouldn't quite look at him. He curled up in the alleyway they were in and just sat there. Chris sat next to him, ruffled his hair, told him it'd be okay. He doubted the kid believed him, but he seemed to appreciate the effort. That was when he'd started getting more visible bruises.)

Though, while they were leaving the school one day, Chris walking close to his friend as they were going out to ditch, he decided something. He wanted to see Russell smile. Smile, laugh, hell, maybe even be a little scared or surprised for a moment. Anything but that blank expression he'd been using for a year or two at least.

"Did you know there's a ghost in the bathroom?"

Russell looked up at him (he was taller, and endlessly tormented the poor blonde about it), quirking an eyebrow and tilting his head. Confusion was one of the things he was most expressive about, at least around Chris. And it was clear he didn't believe him for a second, he was looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm serious, Russ. In the farthest stall in the boys' bathroom. And if you knock twice, it'll come out and get ya." Still, he wasn't buying it. "Come on, I can show you. You'll see, there really is a ghost!"

Russell let out a soft sigh, but took a light hold on his sleeve. That was a go-ahead from him. Chris grinned, triumphant, and headed off towards the bathroom.

Their school wasn't the best, it was pretty low budgeted (his mother wouldn't be able to afford a better one, and Russell's parents probably didn't care enough. He'd never told Chris about his home situation, but he could tell it wasn't good. Even if they could go to a better one, they were in the district), some parts of the floor dirty until the janitor cleaned up. What was better, the lights in the boys' bathroom was going out. That'd help in his little scheme.

"Here we are." He puffed out his chest, gesturing into the bathroom. "I'll go in with you, since you're probably too scared." Russell gave him an unamused look, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not scared, Chris. I know you're lying, there's no..." He was cut off by a rattling and scratching in the bathroom, coming from the furthest stall down. The boy paused, looking up at Chris's shocked expression, then took his sleeve again, dragging him inside. "Let's go see your ghost."

Chris followed along, eyes wide. Was there really a ghost here? He tugged Russell back, looking away. "Uh, Russ, I was actually j-just kidding! There's no ghost, I was trying to scare you." His face was dusted with light pink, fidgeting his hands.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem." Russell replied, letting go of his sleeve and going to the stall. He raised his hand, knocking twice like Chris instructed. Chris couldn't help it, he pitched forward, grabbing onto Russell's wrist and getting ready to protect his defenseless friend.

A loud clatter sounded, then a shadow dashed out of the stall, making lots of squeaking noises. Chris tried to run, though Russell's hand slipped from his, and he slipped on water that was spreading from under the stall. He was practically seeing stars from how hard he fell.

"Chris, Chris! Calm down, it's just a rat!" Russell assured him. Chris raised his head, rubbing the back of it, only to see Russell kneeling down and holding the little thing. It took him a moment to notice, but was he... Smiling? And he could swear he heard a little giggle.

"I can't believe you got so worked up over a little fluffy rat." Yep, the laughter could be heard in his voice, and Chris went red in embarrassment. Russell offered him a hand to get up, which he gratefully took, eyeing the rat in his friend's hand. The blonde led them both out, and now he could see his smile in the light of the hall. He couldn't help but smile too, it was contagious.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Russell asked. The question caught him off guard, and he nodded mutely, holding out his hands. Russell carefully placed the little thing in his hands, which the rat was seemingly fine with.

"You're good with animals," Chris observed, petting the rat's head before giving it back to Russell. "Am I?" Russell tilted his head, gently holding the delicate creature. "Mm... Chris, can we go put her outside?"

Chris nodded, light smile remaining on his face, holding out his sleeve for Russell. The boy gave the tiniest smile back, happy to take the offer. Once they were outside, Russell crouched down, gently setting the rat down in the grass. It scampered off, leaving the two boys alone.

He'd finally gotten to see Russell's smile again.

It was just as cute as he remembered.


End file.
